


【饭扎马】茶水间

by SnidgetKing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: 为群内活动而写，使用play：主动骑乘起落动腰 <直到对方高潮PWP注意
Relationships: Son Gohan/Zamasu





	【饭扎马】茶水间

**Author's Note:**

> 双界王神学徒设定

“第七宇宙的美食果真名不虚传，连茶点都如此多样。”格瓦斯又吃了一层桂花云片糕。他几乎每吃一种点心都要说这么一句，这大约已经是第五回了。

“您过奖了。”辛轻轻放下茶杯答道。

今天第十宇宙来第七宇宙做客……界王神们坐在树下的茶桌，辛和第七宇宙的老界王神坐在右边，格瓦斯坐在左边。几人不紧不慢地喝着茶，闲聊着各自宇宙的近况，偶尔吐槽几句自家的破坏神以及学徒们——此时正毕恭毕敬站在各自的师傅身后努力保持表情严肃（杰比特除外，因为他时常都很严肃）。

这场茶会的两个始mu作hou俑hei者shou——孙悟饭和扎马斯——正站得笔直，仰首挺胸，蓝色和橙色的耳坠在阳光和树影下闪烁着反光。表面目视前方心无杂念，实则紧紧盯着对方试图进行脑电波交流。

_‘你还真行啊，居然能说动你师傅邀请我们来这边做客。’_

_‘那可不是，我还特意在家学了一个月怎么做面点呢！’_

_‘界王神是不需要吃东西的，你什么时候改改这毛病？’_

_‘你管这叫毛病？刚才你还夸我呢，怎么现在又看不起食物了。食物可是这次的大功臣，“唯有美食与爱不可辜负”听说过没有？你也应该多研究研究你们那的特产，下次我们在你们那边聚……’_

_‘？？你刚刚说什么？句子太长读不出来了。’_

_‘……’_

“咳。悟饭啊……”

就在两人的表情管理快要崩坏之际，辛开口了。他再次把茶杯放下，只是这一回杯底碰在茶杯托盘上发出了清脆的响声。被点名的人显然是走了神，间隔两秒才反应过来。“啊？是！界王神大人，有何吩咐？”

“茶水快喝完了，你去再准备一些吧。”接话的是老界王神，他说话还是一如既往地似笑非笑油腔滑调。悟饭不知他是看出来自己心不在焉还是习惯性的调侃，总之可以暂时离开这个气氛过于祥和的茶会一会儿，他就谢天谢地了。于是双手贴合在身体两侧，深鞠一躬答道：“是。”

“扎马斯，你也去帮忙吧。”还没等悟饭离开，格瓦斯又吩咐起了扎马斯。两位界王神学徒皆是一愣，然后相视而笑。

“是。”他们同时鞠了一躬，转身往不远处的小院走去。

存放茶叶和茶具的房间很大，光是百宝格式的架子就已经令人眼花缭乱了，上摆放着闪闪发亮的各色茶具，和造型奇特的茶叶罐和茶包。悟饭虽然近来也学了不少茶道知识手法，但毕竟新手，好在扎马斯来第七宇宙的次数多了，已经是轻车熟路。

“你们的茶叶包装也很新奇，”扎马斯在琳琅满目的架子间穿梭，两人好像在玩捉迷藏的游戏，“就像你们的食物一样。”

悟饭跟在后面，想插兜却发现现在穿的不是校服，只好把双臂环抱在胸前，“你喜欢吗？我们告个假去地球逛个一天半天的，那里的种类样式更多，你肯定喜欢。”

“我才不要~”扎马斯不再假装被茶柱和茶饼吸引，转过身面对悟饭，“我最讨厌人类了。”

“哦？那你也讨厌我吗？”悟饭继续往前走，直到两人能看见彼此眼中自己的倒影。

“讨厌。”距离太近了，扎马斯不用上前一步就能捧着悟饭的脸，看着他黑亮的眸子吻上他，“但是你一直勾引我。”

赛亚人享受着湿润柔软的双唇和灵巧搅动的舌尖，只是哼哼了两声没有搭话。

两人同步着唇齿开合的频率，用自己的嘴唇描摹对方的嘴唇的轮廓。舌头在口腔里互相纠缠追逐着，引诱挑逗着对方伸到自己这边来，然后轻合上贝齿，啮咬吮吸。他们互不相让，掠夺对方口中的空气，在间隙中发出愈来愈重的喘息。

“对了，”扎马斯首先后撤投降了，气喘吁吁地还要发问：“你刚刚说得什么？我说没听到的那句。”

悟饭的亲吻到是没有停下，只是沿着下唇转移到下巴，接着是脸颊，耳垂，脖颈。喉结上传来的压力让扎马斯感到酥麻又窒息，他仰起头，顺应着对方的动作。“你是说‘唯有美食与爱意不可辜负’？”声音仿佛是从胸腔传来，扎马斯抱着那颗头发硬得扎手的脑袋想着。

“这又是什么地球人的歪理。”悟饭的头发扎得他的下巴痒痒的，心也痒痒的。

“才不是歪理，是书里讲的。”在衬衣领子下留下一个吻痕后，悟饭扶着扎马斯的手臂蹲下。修长而有力的手指灵巧地解开眼前的浅蓝色腰带，然后轻易就能褪下裤子，扒开层层布料，把还没来得及勃起的阴茎捏在手里。

手掌轻拢松握，舌尖一下下舔湿被青绿色皮肤包裹着的粉紫色前端，颇有成就感地感到性器在自己手中涨大、变硬，然后不假思索地含进口中。慢慢移动身位，舌头舔过肉茎上渐渐凸起的血管，嘴唇包裹吮吸铃口的同时，挑逗不断淌出前液的小孔，然后再将阴茎整个吞下，让龟头深入喉咙，被反射性的吞咽动作挤压。

“又是什么坊间杂书……”扎马斯低头看着蓝色的宝石耳坠摇摇摆摆，才刚平复的呼吸又渐渐促狭起来，“够了……”突然不乐意对方总是夺得主动权，于是按着黑色毛茸茸的头推开了对方。在赛亚人疑惑不解的表情中，扎马斯蹲下身，一把将其推到在地。

……

胳膊肘半撑起身子，悟饭饶有兴趣地看扎马斯蹬掉靴子裤子，爬到自己身上，居高临下地给自己宽衣解带。很快，他的蓝色外衣被平铺在身下，内衬也大敞着挂在肩上，露出扎实饱满的胸肌和腹肌，裤子则是掉到了小腿，堆在没脱下的靴子上。扎马斯的外衣和内衬还好好地穿在身上，此刻正扒着赛亚人的肩膀，对着胸前两点红缨又亲又啃。

热流顺着乳头上湿滑的触感游走至下腹，渐渐勃起的阴茎被前后摆动的会阴故意磨蹭。悟饭想着好歹做做扩张吧，结果一伸手，就摸到了满穴的滑腻。

“……”你好骚啊，为什么你这么熟练啊，不愧是你，之类的网络流行语在悟饭脑子里挨个转了一圈，却因为害羞什么也没说出来，只是在那不安分的屁股上用力拍了一巴掌，发出清脆的响声。但是扎马斯只管咯咯笑着，扭腰去蹭搭在股沟上的阴茎。悟饭笑着躺下，之前扶着对方腰的双手却是枕在了脑后，顶顶胯示意扎马斯请开始你的表演。

扎马斯看他不动了，轻蔑地用鼻子哼了一声。不过他也不恼，只是缓缓直起身子，手伸到身后扶着炙热坚挺的性器，对准自己早已准备好的穴口。从后穴滴落的润滑液浇在被前液打湿的龟头，性交还没有开始两具肉体之间就已经变得淫靡黏腻，饿坏了的小穴张合着，膝盖起落间便将肉棒整个吞了进去。插入简直太容易了，扎马斯轻而易举地一坐到底，被撑开甬道顶到最深处，令他不禁仰起头呼出一声长叹。

悟饭这时再想挪动腰胯，却发现已经不能了。扎马斯看着对方瞪圆的眼睛，勾起嘴角笑得开心，他已经抢占了先机用神力固定住对方的身体，此刻正一手按着身下轮廓分明的腹肌，另一手探到衣摆之下握住自己的性器。

“哈……哈……”每一次起落伴随的摩擦肠壁和挤压前列腺让扎马斯不由得低头呻吟，他自己掌握着节奏，仔细听辨着肉体撞击的声音和夹杂在拍击声中咕叽咕叽的水声。他向前倾过身体调整角度，让圆钝有力的龟头一次次顶撞碾过那敏感刺激的一点。在一片眩晕当中，用和吞食肉棒同样的频率撸动自己硬得发疼的阴茎。

悟饭没有再继续挣扎，痴迷地看着扎马斯上下飘动的白发，可感官好像都只集中在下体，导致他视线都要模糊了。扎马斯卖力地摆动腰臀，让阴茎在自己手里滑动的同时，后穴反复吞吐那根粗壮的肉棒。在剧烈运动中高声呻吟，放弃思考忘却了时间。

“啊——嗯——！”扎马斯猛地直起身，难地收紧小腹，白色的种子从手中喷涌而出，撒在他自己的外衣和悟饭的胸口上，肠壁痉挛着夹紧了体内的阴茎。紧致抽搐的蜜穴让被他压在身下的悟饭也措手不及，被刺激得倒吸了一口气。扎马斯在持续的高潮余韵中大叫起来，早已被填满的后穴疯狂地索要更多，臀部迅速抬高又坐下，不断操弄顶撞着能让他崩溃高潮的那一点，直到一股股热流冲进肠道，填满了他们之间几不可计的缝隙。

扎马斯满足地长叹一声，软下身来，轻颤着伏倒在赛亚人身上。压制着悟饭的力量已经随着扎马斯的松懈而解除了，他也得以抬起手臂拥抱怀里的人。

“……忘记烧水了。”

气若游丝的声音从悟饭颈间传来。赛亚人转了转眼睛，想把扎马斯撑着坐起起来，但对方似乎笃定了主意要多躺一会，死死压着他并没有动弹。

那我们还要不要去准备茶水啊……悟饭心里忐忑，手上却只是把扎马斯楼得更紧一些……

=========================

另一边还在喝茶的各位界王神大人：

辛变出一壶新茶水，给大家斟满茶杯。  
老界王神（喝茶）：那俩小屁孩终于走了，我们可以耳根清净一会儿了。  
格瓦斯（吃点心）：还以为我们听不到他们讲悄悄话，图样。  
辛（尴尬地搓搓手）：啊这，给年轻人制造机会不就是我们经常跨宇宙交流的初衷嘛……  
杰比特：恕我直言，他们烧个开水拿个茶叶而已，也未免去的太久了。需要我去叫他们吗？  
众人：别——！才不要喝他们沏出来的充满恋爱酸味的茶呢！！！

END了


End file.
